A “crop model” is a simulation model that helps estimate crop growth stage as a function of weather conditions, soil conditions, and choice of crop management practices. The simulator mimics the growth and development of the crop throughout the growing season. The calculations used in the model are based on existing physics, physiology and ecology of crop responses to current environmental conditions.
Crop models are used by farmers, agronomists, agricultural production managers, natural resource managers, crop consultants and strategic analysts to determine an estimate for crop growth, development and yield. Crop models rely on multiple factors as inputs to the model in order to generate an output (e.g., estimated yield). Crop models may be specific to a field, a group of fields or a particular region. Crop models are affected by number, accuracy and relevancy of factors used and underlying algorithms incorporating the factors. If the algorithm does not result in accurate real time results due to conditions that may affect crop growth and development, then the model becomes inaccurate to the specific field, group of fields or region.